Waiting and Wanting
by Miluka
Summary: Miluka was always a shy girl. She never really could talk to anyone. And she couldn't have cared less about fashion... until she met him. LeighxOC Please review! I could use all the constructive criticism or compliments!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I'm super excited that y'all decided to check this out! This is my first fanfic in FOREVER! I used to write when I was younger, but looking back now, my stuff from when I was younger, just plain sucks… Anyway I really hope ya'll enjoy this! I worked my butt off on it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MCL and sadly never will**

Prologue

Hi everyone! I'm Miluka Yamazaki! I'm 18 years old and a senior at Sweet Amoris High. I'm kinda short topping out only at 5'4". I love my red mop of hair, though my dad can't stand how frizzy it always is. I freaking LOVE clothes, accessories, and things to make them! I tend to blow all of my allowance on them. I can't help it though, what with my dream of being a fashion designer and all. I've already be accepted to one of the colleges in Paris! Can you believe it?! **PARIS!** The mecha of fashion in the ENTIRE world!

But I digress. I really wanted to tell all of you lovely people out there, (_**Yeah, I broke the fourth wall there XD**_), about what truly led me down this path. I never cared about clothes growing up. If it fit, was clean, and comfortable, I wore it. I couldn't have cared less about whether it matched or was in style. And I probably never would have, if not for him. Leigh Sinclair Ainsworth. A name just as beautiful as he.

Two years ago, my father got a huge promotion in his job that caused the two of us to be plucked out of our quaint, sunny home in Florida to be moved to Amoris, France. I had never even heard of the town until my dad talked to me about it when he was first being considered for the position. At first, I was really apprehensive about the move, but I never wanted to burden Dad about it, so I kept my silence and wished for the best. He had always taken such good care of me, especially after Mom died. She had tuberculosis; I was only 6 when she passed on.

When I look back now though, I grateful for everything that has happened. If Mom never passed away, Dad wouldn't have worked so much harder; if Dad never worked as hard, he wouldn't have been promoted; if we didn't move, I would have never met Leigh; if I never met Leigh, I wouldn't have done everything possible to change and make him notice me; if he didn't notice me, I'd still be the old person that I once was. The scrawny, underdressed kid that no one barely, if ever, noticed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! I got Chapter 1 done! From here on it's gonna be in flashback mode. We're going back 2 years into the past.**

**Happy reading guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape, or form will ever own My Candy Love **

Chapter 1

_ 'Really I got the job?! I promise that I won't let you down!' _I heard Dad exclaim downstairs. I almost knew for a fact he was going to get it when he first told me about the possible promotion. I had met the others who qualified for the position, but they were no where the level that Dad worked at. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding, I reached for my phone sitting on my desk scrolling through the miniscule contents list till I found my best friend, Aria's, number.

_"He got it." _I needed no other words. I knew she'd understand the meaning. She's known about the promotion just as long as I have. I couldn't not tell my best, let alone, only friend that I was most likely going to be moving. And not just to another town or state. Not even across the freaking country! Nope, I'm getting uprooted from my life in Florida to "Nowheresville," France! I'm so upset right now that I can't even remember the name of it!

A sharp ringing breaks me out of my trance, recognizing it as my phone. I begin to answer it, knowing that it's Ari-chan, when I hear a dull thudding noise. I silence it, since I'm sure Dad is coming up the stairs. Throwing my phone underneath my pillow, I grab 'Pride and Prejudice,' off my night stand and act like I've been reading.

My door opens, and who pops in? That's right. Dad.

"Hey sweetie! Whatcha up to?" he greets with a grin. Shrugging my shoulders a little, I show him the book in my hands.

"Was there something you needed? You know I'm not very fond of being bothered when I'm reading," I slightly smirked at him.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner, instead of cooking for a change. Then we could go see a movie or rent one if you'd like, "he beamed at me.

That was unexpected. Hiding my astonishment, since I was so sure he'd drop the bomb now, I smile right back. "Sure sounds like total fun! Wanna go to Red Lobster?" naming off his favorite place.

"You sure? I figured you'd say Olive Garden," returning with mine.

"Yeah, I'm actually in the mood for seafood, for once!"

"Well, alright then. Why don't you get changed and we can leave in 30 minutes. Sound good to you?" he said turning towards his room.

"That's fine!" I called to his retreating back.

Grabbing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and undergarments, I ran into my bathroom to freshen up wondering if he was trying to butter me up before he told me the news.

_'It worked! We're going out tonight and I'll tell her then, Francine.'_ Hearing him talk to my aunt through the wall as I turned the shower on, was all I needed to be sure.

**So what'd y'all think? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so freaking sorry that it took me FOREVER to update guys! I just got a new job recently and I've been trying to adjust to it. And before I get zillions of questions, I work at a bakery where I am primarily a dishwasher, but I get to help out with the baking as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MCL and I never shall. Though Miluka is mine X3**

Chapter 2

"Crap, crap, CRAP! Why did I insist on letting Dad come first?!" panicking slightly I glanced around the large train station. I always knew Paris was big, but I had no idea it was this BIG! Darting my head back and forth I tried to figure out which platform I was currently at.

Finally finding the sign, I found out that was between Platforms 9 and 10. Looking back down at the ticket that I was tightly gripping, I saw that I needed to be at 17 and my train was supposed to leave in 15 minutes!

Desperately, I took off, not caring about the fact that my suitcase was hitting the back of ankles and causing a great amount of pain. If I made it in time, I could sit down and massage them. IF I MADE IT. **IN. FREAKING. TIME!**

Dashing through the crowds of people, I found Platform 17, as I rounded the corner from 15. Taking off even faster, I put my head down for half a second to try and regulate my breathing. **BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER!** No sooner had I looked back up, I crashed into someone.

"GAH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I was trying to find my train and wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I hurriedly apologized to the young man as I grabbed my stuff and ran off.

What I never noticed though, was his gaze fixed upon my being as I dashed off and got onto my train, a small smile gracing his face in deep thought.

"_What an adorable girl. It's too bad that we may never meet again." _Shrugging his shoulders, and fixing his messy black hair, and Victorian frills, he carried on his way through the station and out onto the streets of Paris.

**Let me know what you guys thought in a review! And I'll try to update again real soon. No promises though ^_^;;**


End file.
